Flowers
by MysticalWhispers
Summary: Yogi picks flowers. Sorry about the bad grammar and spelling. I'm not the best at grammar and spelling. Hope it's okay.


I just began reading Karneval. I love Yogi and thin he is so adorable. I got inspired, so I decided to write a short story about him. Hope it's okay. I just had to write it.

It had begun with the clouds darkening and blocking out the moon's glow. A storm was about to hit and as if on cue air ships one and two descended to the ground. Seeing how a check up of each crew member was in order, for the morning, the ships landed close to the research tower. Everyone was fast asleep in their beds, but one crew member in particular was tossing and turning. When thunder began to roar and a jagged lightning bolt split the sky in half Yogi bolted upright in bed breathing heavily. "A nightmare, it was only a nightmare", thought Yogi. He was drenched with sweat.

When another flash of lighting lashed out with anger, while thunder grumbled as if it were an old man Yogi was taken back. "It's raining", noticed the blonde. He stared out the window hypnotized by the now drizzling droplets that were running down his window like a water fall. Suddenly, another lightning bolt lashed out in what seemed like a never ending battle with the thunder that was rolling across the sky reverberating. In that instant, Yogi had a flash back to his nightmare, which caused him to pull his covers over his head, all the while trying to hold back his whimpers and sobs. "A nightmare, it was only a nightmare", whispered Yogi, trying to convince himself that what he had pictured was nothing more than an illusion. The little girl with the beautiful violet eyes and blonde hair wasn't real. She was a fabrication of his unconscious mind.

The storm was progressing at an incredibly fast pace. The winds were driving the rain faster, the sound of the small water droplets was getting louder and inside Yogi's head a voice yelled, "Big brother". The boy couldn't hold back any longer. The tears from his eyes, that he had desperately tried to prevent from falling, began to flow freely. He huddled into a little ball hoping the storm would end soon. "It's so dark. I wish someone was here with me. So...so alone." Thought the young man sadly. It wasn't until 3am that the storm began to die down. It wasn't until 3am that Yogi finally was able to let sleep take over his body. He didn't want to dream of the little girl again, but he fell asleep dreaming of her once more.

The morning sun lay in the sky pouring out it's brilliant hot oranges and reds through the window and onto Yogi's face. He allowed himself a moment to soak in the radiant warmth the ball of fire provided before slowly opening his eyes. He sat upright remembering the last few images of his dream. He and the little girl had been picking flowers.

He looked at his alarm clock. It read 12:07 pm. Usually, Yogi would freak out that he was late for his check up out of fear that Akari would kill him, but today Yogi felt anesthetized. He dropped his legs to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. As he stared at his feet he thought about his dream.

He remember how he she and him were picking flowers and making them into crowns. He remembered how they played hide and seek. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he remembered how they fell asleep in the field of flowers, but when he woke up she was nowhere to be found. The atmosphere changed, the sky turned from blue to gray and the flowers died away. He was suddenly thrust into a chair which secured his legs and hands in place so he couldn't move. The little girl was surrounded by doctors...

Yogi shook his head from left to right while holding his head and stood up only to trip over his blankets. He turned so that he was lying on his back staring out the window where a small yellow bird had come to rest. "What a beautiful bird." He thought, then smiled and said, "Good morning little bird."

Cautiously, Yogi stood up and headed for the bathroom. When he stepped out fully clothed he noticed the little bird had not moved, but seeing as he was late Yogi decided not to pay any mind to it.

He walked through the hall and off the empty ship thinking why no one had bothered to wake him. His thoughts were interrupted when the little bird began to fly around him. He put out his hand so the bird could rest upon it, which it did. "You are a beautiful bird." complimented Yogi and laughed, "You have violet eyes just like me"

When the bird flu chirped and began to fly in the direction of the forest for some odd reason Yogi had the overwhelming sensation to run after it. He was already late so what did it matter if he was a few more minutes late. He ran into the forest chasing the bird which had eventually lead him to a field of flowers. Flowers like the one's from his dreams. Yogi was taken back, he looked at the bird who was now resting on his shoulder. Smiling, Yogi got on his knees and began to pick flowers until he had a bouquet. He felt happy, so happy. He hadn't felt this happy in such a long time. Yes, the blonde smiled and acted all bubbly, but truth be told he was lonely. He had felt so out of place lately, ever since Rinoll and for some odd reason picking flowers with the bird on his shoulder was calming. "How does this suffice?" asked Yogi as he turned to face the bird, but it wasn't there. "Must have flown away." Thought the young blonde as he stood up.

Yogi began to make his way back to the research tower humming and fixing the flowers he held in his hands. He entered the hospital smiling.

"There you are Yogi. You're late." spoke Akari

Yogi looked up, "Morning Akari. Sorry I'm late."

Yogi walked towards the doctor and gave him the flowers, "Here, for you. I'll be in room 1. See you in there doc." Everyone was confused.

"What's with him?" Asked Gareki

"Yogi was happy!" Said Nai

"Isn't he always?" Asked **Karoku**

** "Yeah, I don't think that guy's ever upset", spoke Gareki**

**"That's not true. Yogi's sad sometimes." answered Nai**

"What do you think Akari?" asked Hirato

Akari was confused as he stared the flowers. They were a mixture of **heliotrope, Mandevilla, Oxalis and Rose Campion and couldn't help but think back to a moment when someone had told him how those were **Miumarie's favorite flowers. "I think I have a Job to do. Excuse me."

With those words Akari went to examine his patient. Akari opened the door to room 1 and found Yogi fast asleep on the bed. "Must of had a nightmare." Thought the doctor.


End file.
